Some conventional drink bottles or containers that house water or other potable beverages can include a lid. Some lids may include a spout, a nozzle or an opening to fit, for example, a tube or straw, and allow a user to access or drink the liquids contained within the bottle without removing the lid. However, such spouts, nozzles and/or openings are susceptible to leaks, particularly as the bottle is jostled during every day travels.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved lids for bottles that possess leak resistance while allowing access contents of the bottle without removing the lid.